Life in the Batcave
by cactipresident
Summary: Spoilers for season 8 finale. Sam and Dean don't exactly have the bunker to themselves anymore and they're not exactly pleased with the new guests or the reason why they're there. Dean still need to find Cas, Crowley is going through some existential issues and Kevin's not doing as well as Dean would like with the Angel tablet. Set a month after the finale
1. Crisis

_Ever since the boys got the men's of letter's bunker I've wanted to write about their life there. The finale for season 8 has given me the perfect opportunity for that. So this will be a bunch of short snippets of the boy's life there and what they have to deal with. Sometimes there will be plot other times it'll be just what they now have to deal with now that they have a few extra... guests._

**Disclaimer:I do not own Supernatural or any of it's characters. The very few OCs in here I do.**

_**(italics mean someone's having a flashback. There will be a few in here throughout the course of this little project)**_

* * *

Sam let out a sigh as he heard the door slam. His brother wasn't taking it well that they have yet to find Cas and their home had become a sort of refuge for the fallen Angels. Honestly he didn't like it either being a majority of their hardships were orchestrated by Heaven, but they couldn't let them wander around the world wrecking havoc just because they lost their playground. Though having them around was also very dangerous when you thought about their other charge.

Crowley had been staying with them since they attempted to finish the last trial. A majority of the time he locked himself away in the room they gave him. (He had the room to himself because Sam was afraid the Angels would try to kill him, Dean just said power to them). Sam was worried he had offed himself the first week he just stayed in there and refused to come out no matter what. He had done that right after the first Angel showed up, weak and injured. His vessel was just a teenage boy who probably had no idea what he was getting in to. He was small and had blonde hair; he looked eerily similar to Alfie.

_Sam pounded on the door for an hour before it finally opened to the dark, nearly empty room._

_On the sole bed in there sat Crowley, his hand still up from when he unlocked the door for Sam. He started at nothing, his eyes worked fine he just didn't want to see anything at all. Sam just sighed before trudging into the room, trying to ignore the odor you get when you stay in a locked room for a solid week. He went past the unseeing former King to the small bathroom that was linked to it, turning on the florescent bulb, surprised slightly that it still worked. After that he checked to see if all the water was still running through those pipes before he went back to the empathetic Demon._

_"Come on" Was all he said as he pulled on Crowley's arm lightly, signaling for him to get up and move. Crowley automatically responded, refusing to look Sam in the face. So with his head down, he was lead to the bathroom by Sam and sat down on the edge of the tub._

_Sam began wetting a small towel in the sink, the rushing water the only sound in the room. Crowley still kept his head down looking like he just wanted to disappear. He heard the sound of the faucet being turned off the feet of Sam who lifted his head so could clean off the dirt that had collected on his face from the week that he didn't just magic away. A testament to how crappy he felt._

_"Why are you doing this?"He croaked out, when Sam didn't talk first and the silence was just too much from him to handle._

_"Because you're a mess" Sam simply replied as he continued to scrub Crowley's face clean with the wash cloth._

_"No you idiot," He hissed as he grabbed Sam's arm to stop him "Why are you helping me? I have killed and tortured thousands! The guilt is too much, I can barley look at an Angel without wanting to rip myself apart. It's disgusting and painful. And I don't understand it." His eyes finally looked up and met Sam's. Sam's didn't hold pity in the slightest instead they were… understanding. It was too much for the Demon. He looked away, finally letting go of Sam's forearm though it didn't move. "Why don't you be normal for once and just kill me?" Crowley whispered. The guilt was too much for him. He just wanted all of it to end so he could go back to Hell, if they'd accept him. Who was he kidding? They'd accept him with open racks and very pointy objects._

_Sam looked down at the once high and mighty Demon. His eyes were downcast and looking as far away as possible from Sam. Sam huffed and put down the small towel on the edge of the sink before kneeling in front of Crowley._

_Crowley's eyes opened wide as he felt Sam wrap his arms around him in a hug. Sam just lightly squeezed, as if to tell Crowley that there was someone who didn't want him dead and didn't care about what he did, it mattered what he was going to do._

_Eventually Crowley closed his eyes and put his arms lightly around the overgrown tree._

_"Now come on," Sam said as he let go and went back to the sink for the wash cloth, " You're still a mess and I don't think you're entirely capable of cleaning yourself."_

Sam looked up at the door as he heard a knock. Must have been one of the Angels. Dean just walked in and Crowley avoided the main areas which was where Sam's room was nearby.  
"Sir," Came a small voice from the other side. Ah it was Dumah. He was the only one who insisted on calling Sam and Dean Sir. He said it was essentially a thank you for saving him. "Kevin Tran has finished part of the tablet"

Sam shot up and pulled the door open, now staring down at a startled Angel. "He did what" Sam breathlessly asked even though he heard Dumah.

"H-he finished part of the Tablet. He told me to get you guys quickly"

Sam looked past the Angel and nearly wept with relief. Kevin might have read the part of the tablet that sent the Angels back or could somehow fins Cas so Dean would finally smile.

With his own smile down at the Angel, Sam ran to library area where Kevin had set up camp but not before shouting over his shoulder " You better have had gotten Dean first, or he'll kill you"

He didn't get to see Dumah blanch and rush to Dean's room as quickly as possible.


	2. Kevin the advance placement prophet

_Like I said there will be some plot in here and it involves a hell of a lot of angst._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or it's characters but I do own the few OCs that have decided to run around. **_

* * *

"Dumah, you better have something pretty damn important." Dean growled as he saw the little Angel's head poke around the door to his room.

Dean was sitting at his desk, rubbing his head before downing two pills of some sort of pain medication he had Sam pick up last time he went shopping. He refused any Angels helping him with his recent headaches till they found Cas. He refused anything from them really.

"Uh, s-sir. Kevin translated part of the tablet and told me to get you and your brother."

Dumah was nearly knocked down as the hunter pulled open the door and practically ran to where Kevin had set up camp. Kevin on an average day was surrounded by Angels. He accepted their help with his headaches and he found it actually a lot easier to concentrate with their help. Today though was no average day for when Dean finally got to the main area of the bunker, a majority of the Angels that sought refuge with them were surrounding him barely letting him breath.

"Hey!" Dean yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Everyone out of this room now or I swear to your crap ass, deadbeat dad I'll bring out the holy fire!" Dean got a few glares but most of the Angels left, except for Leo, one of the angels who had been helping Kevin the most, and Sam who had arrived there first. Leo tiredly ran a hand through his short curly brown hair, looking up at Dean with equally tired green eyes.

Dean found out that more so recently that Angels can run out of fuel just like humans, though they last a hell of a lot longer. With Heaven gone, he supposes they lost the only connection to their power source, whatever that was. The first few weeks they were here, Dean and Sam were forcing Angels to sit down and get some rest. Though more so as of late, Sam was doing a majority of taking care of the Angels. Looking at them too much reminded him of Cas, and they kept asking if he knew what happened. Kept asking if they knew where their brother was and Dean eventually snapped and pulled a Crowley, now trying his hardest to avoid the Angels, though he wasn't one to run if they did find him.

"Kevin, tell me you have more than just "Metatron was here""

Kevin looked up at Dean; He looked more tired than any of them and a hell of a lot more done with Dean's shit. Dean hadn't left him alone while he was trying to get some rest. He hadn't been able to sleep for three days because if he did it wouldn't have been restful. Sam and Dean have been like big brothers to him no matter what they've said. Disappointing them wasn't something he was okay with doing.

"Dean, lighten up. How was he supposed to know that part was about who wrote it?" Sam interjected before Kevin would say something that would set dean off, something that was becoming increasingly difficult as the days went on. He was already having issues when Sam was sick and couldn't move for a week. Dean and Crowley took care of him, making sure he didn't die. Right after he got better the Angels started seeking out help. None of them could fly anymore, their wings were burnt up when the fell to Earth.

Dean looked as if he was going to say something but stopped himself and instead turned to Kevin, impatiently waiting for what he was going to say now.

The prophet looked between the two brothers, wanting to make sure they were finished. When he sufficed they were he lifted the tablet and pointed to an area somewhere down the middle and to the left. "Alright, I finally was able to crack what this part meant, that one symbol being the hardest to figure out. But uh... It's the part on how to kick all the angels out of Heaven." Kevin winced when he looked up briefly at Dean and saw he was about to flip out. He didn't bother looking at Leo. His look would have been painfully neutral being he knew what Kevin was about to say. " Dean, I think I know what happened to Cas and you're not going to like it."

"I don't like having all these angels here. Now what the hell is it." Dean practically growled to urge the teenager on.

Kevin looked up again before looking to Sam then Leo who nodded to tell them. He took a deep breath and read the part of the tablet "The last trial to empty heaven of its soldiers must be the ultimate sacrifice. An angel must give up it's very soul." When he was greeted with silence he went on to explain. " It means they have to give up who they are, uhm their… powers basically but much more. Me and Leo were puzzling over what it could mean for hours and we finally realized. "

He looked up for a third time, this time straight at dean and not looking away. "Dean, Cas is now human"

* * *

**DUNDUNDUN**


End file.
